Dying is Easy Living is Harder
by Not Andie Smith
Summary: Peter was raised by Hydra to be a emotionless weapon. The Avengers are conducting a raid when they stumble upon a 15 year old kid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! If you are from my other fic welcome back and if you're new here heya! I'm currently writing two fics, this one will get dark then fluffy and the other one will mostly be fluffy. So if you want to read something lighter go ahead. I promise not to make this to bad XD.**

 **Also I think for both I'll stick to once a week every wednesday.**

 **Enjoy!**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter was woken up like always, with loud banging sounds that made his ears want to explode. But he had learned a long time ago not to react. Instead he just open his eyes and slowly sat up.

Looking towards the door he saw Mrs. Petrov. One of the nicest guards here. She handed the boy a dirty cup with yellowish brown water. "Drink." She said in a thick russian accent.

"Today is разум training." she said quietly. No one likes разум training day. Pазум meaning mind in Russian meant he would skip a day of physical training for them to make sure he would stay loyal to Hydra. Make sure he was still a machine that carries out all orders.

He finished drinking the water quickly, and handed the glass back to the lady. She reached for the device that controlled the collar strapped around his neck at all times.

He put his wrists out and she cuffed them together as well, leading him out of the tiny cement cell.

Yellow lights flickered above him as they walked to the разум room. When he was little and dumb he would be excited to go to these rooms. He was excited to have a break from the constant beatings.

Now he doesn't care. Or at least he tries not to. Emotions are bad, an unnecessary distraction that needs to be suppressed.

The door opened and the walls changed from a dirty cement to pure white, The old yellow and brown lights stopping short and being replaced by bright ones that momentarily blinded him.

"Ahhh Spider, so great to see you." Dr. Ivanov, "I see your bullet wounds healed overnight. Perhaps if things go unsatisfactory we could sort that out for you before Dr Arzt comes back to the base."

Peter gulped Arzt was a german doctor who had been very kind to Peter. He would give him half of a sedative before fixing any bones that didn't get set right or digging out bullets that had been healed over. He came once every two weeks, which meant most of the time Peter would have to do it himself or Dr Ivanov would help himself to a knife and do more harm than good.

He sat in the chair trying to clear his mind of any emotions except one. Loyalty.

He placed his arms and feet in there place and the vibranium slid over them, locking him in place.

Dr Ivanov placed the mouth guard in, then started placing the monitors and stickers all over his chest and head.

Finally they placed the mask that would provide the gas to induce the illusion, the stickers sending electric currents into his brain making it think that they want it too.

"3, 2, 1." He said pulling the switch upwards.

Peter screamed in agony only for a moment before being sent into the illusion.

He was sitting next to a stream. The cool water flowing near him decorated with colorful leaves. The summer breeze blew by him and he looked around.

He waited for his mission. "Soldier your mission is to exterminate discreetly. Everyone on the cite is S.H.I.E.L.D. Understand your mission?" The loud voice echoed throughout the simulation.

"Yes sir." He said standing up, looking around and noticing he was surrounded by trees.

He grabbed the gun, sliding the silencer onto it. Then grabbed the knife. He scanned the area. His spidey sense didn't work here because technically he couldn't really get hurt.

He saw a big white farm house and made his way over to it.

Climbing onto the walls he made his way through a window into the house. S.H.I.E.L.D. loves to rig explosives everywhere the can so we was never supposed to touch the ground until given word that it was safe.

He saw the first person and fired the gun silently once, dropping from the ceiling just enough to make sure she didn't make a loud thump.

Then the next he saw a tall man. Pure fear in the person's face was cut off by another bullet.

"The ground has been cleared soldier you can drop down." The man's voice booming through Peters head.

He waited for the twist. He had killed plenty of people and most разум training was killing someone you love, having to choose to save an item hydra wants or yourself. Lessons to learn to make sure he always does the right thing for hydra.

He dropped from the ceiling landing inches away from the bleeding male body.

He heard someone coming down the stairs and backed behind a wall prepared to attack.

Instead he heard the footsteps cut off and a blood curdling scream.

A little girl who looked a lot like the lady he had killed stood at the foot of her father screaming.

"Last subject is in front of you. Finish your mission." The voice said around him.

His breathing quickened, "Sir, it's a child. She might even have informa-"

"FINISH YOUR MISSION!" The voice above yelled. He looked to the young girl, tears falling down her pale face.

"Come here." He said in a soft voice bending down. The girl raced towards him giving him a hug and crying into his chest.

"It's okay. You'll see them in a second." He said, his voice steady. He grabbed the stuff animal she had been holding earlier and gave it to the girl.

"Turn around." He said to the girl who was still wailing. She followed his orders.

"FINISH YOUR MISSION SOLDIER!" The voice rang out again.

Peters hands moved quick to reload the gun and whispered to the girl, "Close your eyes."

She followed his orders again and he took a step back. Placing the gun towards her he turned his head and closing his eyes. His finger gently squeezed the trigger.

The first simulation was over, he was being pulled out. He swore he could feel her blood but it didn't matter. It took him to long and they were angry.

Tears were already running down his face when they started to beat him.

"Next time we put you in, you follow every order. Do you understand?" Dr. Ivanov, screamed.

"Yes sir," He whispered. They placed him back in the simulation making him run it a few more times. The moved to a virus attack on an orphanage. After that they moved back to him having to bomb a government building, and making sure the people that survived were locked in and could die from the fire or smoke.

At the end of the day his wound from the punishment were almost healed, he had gotten an IV to give him nutrients and a bread roll to fill his stomach.

"Tomorrow is back to training." Mrs. Petrov said in a softer voice, throwing him into his cell in a less harsh way then the others do.

"You're going to make a difference in this war boy." She said, closing the door, "Madge is on duty tomorrow. Get some sleep while you can."

He rolled over on the cement floor. Standing to use the bathroom, and wash off some of the dried blood.

Roches scurried around him but he didn't care. He sat against the wall slowly drifting off into sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony swiveled around in the pilot seat looking at Bruce, "Why did we decided to wake up at 3 am to fly all the way out here in the middle of nowhere to look at an abandoned bunker?" He complained.

"If I remember correctly this mission was optional for you and you hadn't gone to sleep yet so we didn't 'wake you up.' Bruce said back.

Natasha and Clint both shot messages back and forth on activity inside. It seemed that there was many floors to this one, and S.H.I.E.L.D. intel had told them Hydra's weapon was on one of the deepest floors.

"Fury said we would need to wait on this one. You knew that coming into this, tin can." Sam said, he had been put up in a tree which he had made very clear he did not like.

After another hour Natasha had intercepting a truck, that had been filled with supplies.

They hoped it would give them insight on what had been going on all the floors down because there spy hadn't been able to get a message through in a while.

She took what she needed unnoticed, taking pictures of IV bags and medication.

When she got back to the Quinjet, Bruce and Tony had been ready. They grabbed the crate and boxes. Bruce flipping through the photos.

"Got anything?" She asked about to head out.

Tony was moving the items around, "Just weapons." He said.

Natasha nodded her head, "Alright well maybe the next truck will have something we can us-"

"I have something.'' Bruce said quietly, "Well it might be something. The morphling in the photo, it's the stuff we use on Captain when we need to keep him down for a few hours. I think they are trying to make more soldiers."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Okay, I know it's kinda weak. I promise the next ones will be fun. I have no idea how many chapters this will have less than 45 but more than 10? Hopefully. Anyway thank you for reading.**

 **Have a amazing thanksgiving!**

 **-Andie Lynn**


	2. Chapter 2

**I shouldn't have waited to the last minute to do this, but I knew I had a long weekend and kept saying I have time to write it later. I nO LonGEr HavE TiMe.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Peters wounds didn't fully heal even though the beating wasn't bad. He knew that the more he ate the faster he healed, but they had started feeding him less and less instead hooking him up to IVs to give him the nutrients he needed.

He knew that but that didn't mean he understood why they didn't just throw him a sandwich every once and awhile.

He couldn't sleep much that night. Every time he closed his eyes faces of people he had killed raced across his eyelids. He didn't understand why he felt awful. Everyone at Hydra smiled and even patted him on the back when he killed someone he was supposed to. But he felt guilty.

He was woken by the same sound as always, sat up and got cuffed and collared before being moved to a training room.

They uncuffed him, then quickly left the room. The door slid open and three people came tumbling out. All three of them had machine guns.

"Do not kill spider," A voice said over the intercoms.

"Yes sir," He responded.

The countdown started and he prepared for them to shoot, "3, 2, 1."

His spidey sense screamed for him to jump landing on the wall he just entered. He then climbed to the ceiling, bullets still firing, and dropped on top of one of the men. Grabbing the gun and snapping it in half then pulling his arm and breaking it as well.

He continued to be shot at by the two other men, eventually, a bullet found its place, and ended up getting one in his shoulder.

He quickly disarmed both of them, then throwing a few punched to get them to the ground.

He the collar in his neck delivering a needle that gave him a sedative.

Fighting the men would get harder and harder, but he had to build up a higher tolerance than he already did to the sedative because S.H.I.E.L.D. was notorious for using them.

He fought another three men, this time being extra careful and only got punched once, but not shot.

Then another sedative, then another, and another. Each time fighting another set of three men.

He was pushing himself off the mat, about ready to get his ass handed to him for the 2nd time his round when he heard a loud explosion.

Immediately everyone stopped the training, instead quickly helping Peter up and moving him to the door, then retreating back to the door that leads to their quarters.

He wiped the blood from his mouth, rubbed his shoulder, and waited for the prick that would clear the sedatives from his system.

Within seconds of being pricked he felt more awake then he was this morning.

They opened the door and he noticed the red circular lights twirling

"People have broken into the building Spider." a spectator said, handing him his black-white suit, "You will stay on this floor and kill anyone who enters. The only entrance and exit are through the elevator over by the solitary rooms. Don't let them get to the research labs. Understand?"

Peter nodded turning to get into position, the mask still in his hand.

The man grabbed Peter before he could run off, his yellow teeth showing a little more than normal, "You won't like the consequences if you fail." Then he turned running and joining the other doctors and researchers in one of the panic rooms.

Peter raced over to the solitary rooms, which he had gotten to know pretty well over the past few years, and waited for the creaky doors to open.

He hopped onto the ceiling, trying to stay out of view, even pressing stealth mode so the entire suit would be fully black except the small white spider emblem, and would maintain the temperature of the room so thermal scanning wouldn't be able to find him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

All the Avengers prepared himself for the soldiers and the weapon.

Tony had been more nervous for each floor then went down. S.H.I.E.L.D. had cleared the top floors and were making there way to the one in the middle, but the Avengers had been sent to the bottom floor since it was rumored to have the weapon down there, and what they assume to be super soldier- or soldiers waiting to be turned super.

He had his suit scanning for heat signatures of the floor before the door opened, none showed up near, a bunch of people were piled into a room farther away, and a few people were locked into cells on the other side. He didn't pick up anything that was Steves heat, because he ran a few degrees warmer than most normal people.

"I'm not getting any Super Soldier signatures yet." Tony said, "There are two main groups, we need to spread out to find them, I'll send you their locations."

Steve Natasha and Wanda paired up to go to one location while Clint, Sam, and Tony all got ready to head to the other.

The door of the elevator opened and the hall was only lit by spinning red lights.

Tony turned his lights on for a moment so the Avengers could see what the hall looked like, and for the few seconds, Tony saw something on the ceiling move, through quickly forgot about it.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything that could be a weapon. And make sure you try and save any research like Fury said," Steve reminded them stepping out into the bottom floor first. There were many doors on both sides of them, a small window latch at eye level along with a smaller area for what looked to be a food area.

"They are cells," Natasha said quietly, saying what everyone was thinking.

"There are a lot of them, does that mean there are a lot of soldiers?" Wanda asked as they worked there way down the hall.

The quiet made everyone feel a little uneasy.

They came to the spit in the hall, and the group slowly parted.

Tony going first, then Clint, then Sam.

They were almost to the door when they could hear the sound of Natasha's gun and yelling.

Tony turned around his heart rate picking up fast.

"You guys get through this door, I'm going to go see if they need help," Tony said quietly.

Clint almost looked scared at the fact that Tony was leaving, but continued on to the door, him and Sam trying to figure out how they were going to open it.

Tony raced back, the gunshots still ringing out as he entered turned the corner to see a dark hall the only light coming from Wanda's weird magic and Natashas gun.

Steve was pulling himself off the ground looking really disoriented.

Tony turned on his floodlights again, this time not turning them off, and was able to see a small thin figure on the ceiling.

It turned towards Tony crawling towards him, Natasha shoots a few more times, one hitting it in the creature side.

Tony fired his repulsors a few times, but the thing seemed to be predicting every move he was going to make.

It dropped on top of him slamming its elbows down in his helmet multiple times before jumping to the wall avoiding a hit from Caps shield. Taking the right arm of Tony's suit with him.

The thing jumped off the wall, towards Natasha, but got caught mid-air by Wanda's magic. Then got slammed against the ground.

Tony could hear the things air escaping its lungs… if it even had lungs.

It jumped up again, knocking the gun from Natasha, and used something to keep her against the wall… it almost looked like webbing.

He got one good punch on Wanda before Steve was able to get up close, placing the sedative in the things side.

It dropped fast. Crumbling to the ground...

Tony's faceplate wasn't able to slide up because severe damage had been done to the helmet. That also meant F.R.I.D.A.Y. couldn't scan the thing.

"Clint, Sam are you guys okay?" Tony asked, hoping they didn't have one of these things in front of them too.

Clint responded, "A bunch of prisoners, they look beaten up and are all wearing collars, but none seem superhuman. Is everything okay over there?" He asked.

Natasha must have noticed the metal bulky collar the same time Tony did, because she bent down and carefully put her hand on it, then moving slightly to pull up the mask enough to see irritated skin. Well, she would have been able to see it if there wasn't blood and bruises covering him.

"We came across a, well I guess he was a prisoner as well. We are fine-"

Natasha had made a move to pull up the mask but the thing sprung back to life again. Kicking her upwards and shooting webs at Tony's feet pulling them out from under him.

He webbed the witch to the wall, but it didn't last long, and she quickly tore out of them. Steve sending his shield flying again this time it hit its target. Another needle was injected into the thing, this time by Natasha. Who was cradling her side and let out a few whisper curse whispers in Russian.

Wanda had torn through the door easily, pulling out the doctors Steve cuffing them and helping her get them ready for S.H.I.E.L.D. when they arrive down here.

Steve looked at the prisoner, even though he hadn't moved since he was injected, and they had placed power damping cuffs on him something about him made Steve feel off.

He walked over to Tony who was leaning against the wall, looking at the arm that had been turned off.

"I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D. to know about that yet." He said nodding towards unconscious Peter, "Let's take him back to the Tower for know and decide whether this is something Fury should have."

Tony let out a small chuckle, "Are you, Captain America, suggesting that we _lie?_ "

Steve shifted on his feet, "You got a problem with that?"

Tony lifted the robotic arm that used to be a part of the suit and tapped Steve on the shoulder with it, "Not at all," He responded.

"Good, get Natasha to help you bring him up to the Quinjet unnoticed, I'll go help, Clint and Sam," Steve said turning on his feet and grabbing two doctors getting ready to move them with Wanda who had the other two.

* * *

 **Yeah, that took slightly longer than I thought it would ripppp. This chapter was longer then most, idk if I will be able to keep it up. Because my teachers decided to assign homework over Thanksgiving. HoW DarE ThEY!**

 **Anyway thanks for reading. Leave a review if you feel like it.**

 **-Andie Lynn**


	3. Chapter 3

**So fun quick little life update, I have officially not slept in two days, took a test that I know I failed and am home alone for the weekend. Instead of throwing a party (which apparently everyone expects me to do bc I'm in high school. But like ew people) or even sleeping, I have stayed up writing and studying, and Idk if I'm actually asleep rn and this is all a realistic dream.**

 **Anyway, that's why this chapter is so bad and extra short. Who needs sleep tho.**

* * *

Tony waited silently for Natasha to give him the 'all clear' while having the person slung over his shoulder.

She had told him she would create a minor distraction that would pull the agents away long enough for him to get the guy to the jet.

"Alright, you can move in 3, 2-"

Tony could hear it from where he was hiding on the second floor. A bomb went off.

"1. Go." Natasha finished.

While every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent runs toward the blast Tony walks along the path decided by Romanov, pushing the guy, who was in a body bag, on a cart.

By the time he reached the jet the rest of the time was waiting.

"You call a huge bomb a small distraction?" He said the large doors closing behind him, unzipping the bag.

"Did you think I was going to yell help?" Natasha responded.

The guy was being moved away from Tony to the medical area, hooking him up to an IV stronger than the ones they use for Steve.

"Stark help me get the suit off of him." Banner said.

Tony pulled the boots off, realizing the suit was made of stretchy material in a tight onesie and watched and Banner carefully cut the suit off of the guy. In the places, they could see it was just bruises and blood.

Natasha watched from afar, everyone trying to avert their eyes, and let the person have his privacy but it was hard to look away from something like that.

Tony started to work on the collar because once they got that off they would be able to secure the neck and safely remove the mask.

They had checked every inch of him up to his neck, taking into account every mark on the guy's body, Bruce stitching up the major injuries, removing two bullets from the guy.

Finally Stark had been able to pop the collar off, the red irritated skin showing underneath, where the mask wasn't covering.

Bruce slowly pulled the paper curtain around the medical bed, realizing that no one was trying to hide the fact that they were watching anymore. He lifted the guys head up slightly, securing the brace underneath. Then nodded to tony, who slowly pulled up the mask, revealing….

 _A kid?_

 _No that can't be right. Maybe if you lower the mask and lift it again he'll look older._

Tony had seen the other 'prisoners' they all looked at least 25-30.

He glanced to Bruce searching for an answer, all he saw was sadness in the man, signing as he searched for any fatal head lacerations.

Tony looked over the food-deprived, beaten boy.

He stormed out around the curtain not able to be near the kid.

He stormed to the small office room, slamming the door behind him.

The other Avengers able to hear the sounds of many things being broken.

The jet landed and the avengers filed out, doctors rushed and crowded around the boy, and Tony followed close behind.

Rhodes cut him off before heading into the med bay saying, "They got enough people in there already. Let them do what they're paid to do.

Instead, He and Tony sat in Tony's lab and played a game of cards, drinking and laughing. Tony trying to forget what he saw.

Rhodes was about to win when he was cut off but F.R.I.D.A.Y.

"Sir I hate to interrupt but it appears that the boy has woken up."

* * *

 **That's it. I know it's really short. But honestly, I keep falling asleep while writing and wake up seeing astuuhlftkyrdtfgtrteustdjfgjyuiyrteusdfkghkjgjfhktdr in the place of my writing. So I think imma call it a night. Thank you for reading and goodnight.**

 **-Andie Lynn**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally slept. I felt like I was reborn when I woke up and found out I slept for 15 hours. So I lost my entire Sunday. Oops. Anyway, I am super excited for this fic to actually start going somewhere!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As Peter slowly regained consciousness he noticed three things. The fact that air was less humid and stuffy was the first thing. The room didn't smell like human waste or copper was the second. And Peter wasn't in pain. Big red flag.

That's why he decided to keep his eyes closed, and try and figure out what was going on. He couldn't hear anyone else near him and didn't smell the familiar gunpowder smell that came with every Hydra agent. Why did he suddenly miss that smell?

Finally, he heard something other than the monitor next to him, it was very muffled but he could make out three distinct voices.

Seconds the door opened, and Peter opened his eyes as if he has just woken up from the sound.

The room was rather bland, with a little color. Reminding Peter of the разум room.

The people that entered Peter recognized as Black widow, or as Peter knew her, _Hydra Traitor._ Along with Tony Stark.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Tony said Peter didn't respond just looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out what they wanted.

Natasha spoke in Russian saying, " _Do you not understand English?_ "

Peter responded in English, "I do." Looking down at his writs that had been cuffed with what he assumed to be vibranium, by the smell.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Natasha asked Peter didn't respond so she moved towards him slowly but confidently sitting in a chair near the foot of his bed.

He moved his body as far as he could from her, though it was difficult because they had strapped him to the bed.

"Let's start with something simple. Do you know where you are?" She started looking over a large folder of papers.

"I'm going to have to assume we are at a high tec S.H.I.E.L.D facility."

Natasha shook her head, "We are in Stark Tower, New York city, Do you know who we are."

"Natasha Romanoff, 33. Price for extermination 103 million dollars, a traitor to Hydra. And Tony Stark, 43. Price for extermination 110 Million dollars." Peter recited, just as he had learned. One of the first things they told Peter was how much Hydra would be paid if they eliminated that person.

Tony smiled towards Natasha whispering, "I'm worth more dead than you."

"Do you know your name?" She asked.

Peter began to get nervous, the questions were getting on the topic of him.

"My name is Peter. Or Prisoner 452D."

"Over many missions, you have gone under names such as Miles Smith, James Koyama, Marshall Weimerskirch and Trey Baker is that correct?"

Peter didn't answer.

"Do you know your full name?" Natasha asked.

"What do you mean I just told you-"

"She means the name you were born with," Tony responded.

"My name is Peter- or Prisoner 425D." He repeated.

"Your name is Peter Parker. Child of Richard and Mary Parker. Your birthday is October 12, 2003, so you turned 15 a few months ago."

 _Huh?_

He didn't understand what was going on. Was this a test by Hydra? Just another life like simulation.

Or was this real. In that case what game are they playing, why are they telling him these things? He needed to take control over this interrogation. He needed control… over something.

"I have a question," Peter said after a moment of silence.

"What is it, kid," Tony responded.

"Why didn't you tell Director Fury you had me?" Peter asked, trying to not let his confusion, and well, fear seeps into his voice.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked, Natasha not responding at all.

"Well it's obvious- this room was not build to keep me in, the cuffs seem last minute. You don't even have a power dampener for me yet. And of course the most obvious clue, I'm not at S.H.I.E.L.D. Those pigs want these hands on everything. So I'll ask again, why didn't you tell Fury about me?"

Natasha straightens a bit, looking towards Tony, who nodded then walked towards the exit.

 _Uh-oh. They must be mad._ He thought, preparing for a beating. But he didn't receive one.

Instead, Natasha moved closer, and since Peter wasn't really able to move he reluctantly looked toward her.

"Everything we have done and will do will be for the betterment of you. You're a kid, and while that might not have been a big deal for Hydra, here it is. They want to make sure you are comfortable, happy. I promise. We are not Hydra, you are safe."

Peter moved closer to her, "I think that you didn't hand me over to patchy because you knew he would abuse his power. Probably use me as some sort of weapon. Hurt me. Sounds a lot like Hydra doesn't it? See you like to sit up in this pretty tower and say you are better than everyone but you are exactly like Hydra. At least we own up to who we are, изменник!" Meaning traitor in Russian.

The widow looked scared, and her eyes welling up with tears, he expected more from the famous Black Widow.

"But Hydra- they made weapons, there was one down with you right? S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't do that. Plus all the beaten people- they didn't have any powers. S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't do that either."

Peter laughed, "How naive can you be? And so misinformed. _I am the weapon._ And those 'beaten people' they were all soldiers waiting to become just like me. S.H.I.E.L.D has tried over the years but never came close to making another super soldier. Want to know why? Because they didn't have _me._ When that spider bit me Hydra knew that I could make the world a better place."

Natasha who was on the verge of tears moments ago know sat up, giving him a smile, "Thanks for this little chat- it was very… informative." She said spinning on her heel walking towards the door.

 _Shit. I fell right into her trap._

"Wait!" Peter was unable to stop himself, "C-can you please loosen the cuffs they hurt."

She turned back to look at him. "Let me see what I can do." With a soft smile on her face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As much as Peter hated to admit it, he couldn't stop thinking about what they said. They had told him his name was Peter Parker, and the names of his parents and he didn't know why it matters to him so much. He knew, of course, he had parents but learned not to ask, because that would just earn him a greeting.

Why would they tell him that? What was there game? Was there even a game or were they telling the truth? No, they couldn't be… right? Did they care?

* * *

 **Why do I always think that a chapter will go well but it ends up a pile of fiery garbage? Idk what to add besides the fact yall are really nice, and I definitely wouldn't be writing without all of your support! It means so much.**

 **-Andie Lynn**


	5. Chapter 5

**AHHHH did you guys watch the End Game Trailer! That movie is going to be an emotional roller coaster. This includes a lot of flashbacks.**

* * *

Not long after Black widow had left, another person walking into the room. He saw the lab coat and his heart rate immediately picked up.

He was surprised when he didn't conduct any experiments on him, instead, he handed him a plate of cooked vegetables.

The man looked up to the boy, giving him a nervous smile, "Hello, my name is Doctor Banner. I'm here to uh, make sure you eat well and switch your cuffs."

Peter looked down to the bulky cuffs he was wearing and wondered what modification they could have made. Maybe a stronger taser or heaver to it was harder to move.

Instead Banner held up a small silver bracelet.

"I'm going to take this right cuff off, if you decide to attack me- well there's this other guy- and he wouldn't appreciate it."

Something in Peters mind clicked and he suddenly realized who he was talking to. "Oh! Dr Banner! Like the one I was forced to study, I read _all_ your papers. They wanted to know if what happened to you was the same thing that happened to me. The only issue was that none of them could understand your work, so they had me explain it."

Bruce reached in his pocket for scanner Tony had given to him.

"You understood my work?" The doctor asked, realizing that wasn't really important at the moment, "Umm what did you find out?" Bruce asked, "Did you also mess around with gamma radiation?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably, "I was being trained like other hydra kids and I had missed a head shot. So obviously that would give me three days in solitary." He said acting like it was obvious and normal, "and I guess there was a reactants lab near my cell and I had gotten bit by something, probably a spider, but it was pitch black so I couldn't tell."

He rambled on, "Anyway a few days later they found me on the ceiling screaming about how I could hear everything, and feel the radiation killing me."

He hadn't even realized that Bruce had gotten the huge cuff off until he heard the click of the smaller band.

"Your skin has been rubbed raw, they will just take a little time to heal. Anyway, so what happened after they found you?" Bruce said rolling his chair to the other side of the bed.

"Well, Hydra is smart. They knew I was something bigger, and moved me to higher training classes, working me ten, twenty, a hundred times harder than others."

Bruce slowly removed the second cuff seeing that a wire had poked out and sliced Peters skin pretty bad.

He grabbed a needle and said, "This is just numbing, I want to wrap it and disinfect it." Looking up to Peter, who nodded slightly.

"And you were cooped down there your entire life? Have you ever been outside?" Bruce asked.

"I was allowed outside of missions. Other than that I was taught about the outside world. What certain foods were, what places looked like. Languages, math, art, everything."

"So you never wanted to leave?" Bruce asked grabbing some gauze.

"Are you questioning my loyalty to Hydra?!" Peter said pulling forward, but the bracelet seemed to be stuck to the bed. Probably magnetic or something similar. He wanted to attack the man for questioning him, even though he knew the guy turned into a giant raging monster.

Bruce stood still for a moment a soft smile on his face, waiting for Peter to catch his breath.

"Your entire life you have _never_ wanted anything that they taught you?" Bruce asked.

Peters' head tilted slightly at the question.

Bruce asked again, "You never wanted to sit around a fire on a cold winter night playing board games with your family? Or chase down an ice cream truck on a smoldering hot summer day?"

Peter glanced around the room, there was suddenly a lump in his throat. His felt the lump in his throat grow and said, "I'm not _allowed_ to want those things."

Bruce tore off the last of the gauze, "Yes, you are. You're not there anymore."

A buzzer went off and Bruce put away all the medical equipment.

"I'm supposed to hurry up." Bruce said, "We thought it would be nice to give you a day to adjust. Bathroom through the door to your right, a training area to your left. If you get bored tell Karen she'll be happy to help." He said pulling off his gloves and slowly standing.

Before he walked out of the door he said, "If you try and harm yourself or others things will get a lot tougher for you, so be smart."

And with that, the door closed.

And he was alone with his thoughts

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _Days ago you were nothing." The voice echoed around him, "Know you are something. Something HYDRA wants. Do you understand Spider?" The voice was kinder then he was used to._

" _S-special?" The young boy asked he had only just turned 4. Not that anyone cared._

" _Don't let it get to your head boy, you still are insignificant to Hydra. But you could be great. Better stronger faster than the Winter Soldier. A higher head count than Black Widow."_

 _A smile grew on the little boy's face. He wanted to be better, he wanted to be something great._

" _Okay," He said._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter eat his food quietly, then slowly moved away from his bed, the silence deafening him. He wanted to, no, needed to do something.

He looked around the training area, his eyes landing on a punching bag, making his way over to it.

But even punching couldn't stop the memories.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _You have failed Hydra." The voice yelled down at him, "You are nothing."_

 _Tears fell down Peter's face no matter how much he tried to hold them back. He tried to get off the cement floor, but his arms crumpled behind him and his legs were not cooperating_

 _He had failed a test mission, ended up getting shot twice and his arm dislocated._

" _Please, sir- I can try again. Please, I just need a brea-"_

" _DID I SAY YOU CAN SPEAK?" The man yelled slamming his baton down onto Peters' head._

" _How many times do I have to tell you what you are Spider?"_

 _The man said getting closer to the bleeding boy._

" _You are a mistake. A boy whose parents died and by the grace of Hydra, was saved. We tried to train you, but I see know. You are nothing. You are a scared boy who can't fight to save his life."_

" _No. I-I can fight," Peter said finally clawing himself off the ground, having to lean against the wall for support._

" _Prove it," The venomous voice rang through the room, "because if you can't fight you aren't any use of Hydra and we will dispose of you."_

 _Peter turned to the punching bag, "I won't be nothing anymore."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter didn't realize he had completely ripped the bag. He looked down at his knuckles, shimmering right red with his blood.

He couldn't let these people lull him into thinking he was something else other than what he was.

He was the Spider. A killing machine, a higher head count then Black Widow, who was stronger and faster than the Winter Soldier.

He was normally good at being emotionless but tears had clouded his vision.

He kept wondering, "Why am I not proud? Why do I feel wrong?"

No, he wouldn't allow himself to think like that.

He was the Spider. He was stronger and faster than the Winter Soldier. He had a higher head count then Black Widow.

But there was a part of him that knew why this upset him so much. Because no matter how many times he told himself he wanted to be better than them it didn't matter to him.

In reality, he wanted to be Peter. The kids he had seen run through the streets. He wanted to complain about Mondays and have mounds of homework.

He didn't want to be a part of Hydra. He didn't want to be the Spider.

He wanted to be Peter.

He looked around wiping the tears that had fallen down his face with the back of his sleeve and said, "Karen?"

Expecting some lady to come running in, instead, a voice came from above, "Yes Peter?"

"Can I please have some Ice Cream?"

* * *

 **It's cold season, and I think the guy who sits next to me in biochem gave it to me…. Jerk -_- At least I got to stay home today. Alright, I have to go, I haven't even started on my other fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this one required a bit of research… and I have 6 tests Friday, and two today so don't hate me for the crappy chapter. Once break starts I will be able to give this my undivided attention.**

 **I still have most of the other chapter to write and I have to go to my choir concert so it might have to come out tomorrow.**

* * *

The lights slowly started to turn on. Peter slowly opened his eyes, looking down from the spot on his ceiling where he felt most comfortable.

Dr. Banner walked in along with Tony Stark.

"Good Morning Peter." The doctor said.

Peter didn't know how to respond so he dropped down to the floor, landing in a crouched position.

"Moving day," Tony said, he looked towards Bruce who nodded and pulled from his pocket a pill bottle.

"There is one last protective measure before we move you. Mind sitting down?" The doctor said.

Peter didn't move a muscle, "I won't attack you I promise."

A smile grew of both of the men's faces, "Sure." Tony laughed, "But we're still trying to keep a low profile so let's just do this the easy way."

Bruce dropped two pills into a paper cup. Handing it to Peter with another small paper cup of water.

"Don't worry, we're not trying to kill you. This won't even make you fall asleep. Just slow you down."

Peter raised them near his mouth, his senses completely silent. He quickly threw back the pills then looked around.

"It will take about 20 minutes for it to be in full effect so well hang out here until then," Bruce said.

Tony looked towards the ceiling, "Karen, please lower the TV."

And of course, a TV lowers from the ceiling. Because why the fuck not, he's Tony Stark.

He flipped through the channels, eventually ending on the harmless TV show about cops in Brooklyn.

Slowly he notices that the normally composed boy was starting to slump in into the bed, letting his hands escape there a normal spot on his sides, up to support his face the other folded on his stomach.

"Test it." Bruce mouthed to Tony after around twenty minutes.

Tony pulled out the small foam ball from his pocket, "Hey kid think fast."

The kid's hands didn't even start to move until the ball and already landed on him and rolled to the ground.

Peter started laughing, the sound shocking both Bruce and Tony.

"Alright, Pete we're gonna lock you to the bed okay?"

"Okay," Peter said, he had a huge smile on his face, "Then we goooo."

"Jeez, Bruce what did you give him?" Tony asked, scratching the back of his head, confused at the sudden change of character.

"I told you, it's normal for patens to act out of character. He just will have less of a 'filter' for thirtyish minutes. Now we better get moving or else it's gonna wear off while we are transferring him."

Tony pressed the button on his phone that pulled Peters arms and feet back to the metal frame.

Bruce started backing everything, then signaled Natasha to open the door.

"You know Stark-" Peter said in a whisper once Bruce was out of earshot, "I'm supposed to hate you," his words starting to slur into one large word, "but you ain't that bad. And Icecream. I like that too." Peter finished, turning and looking to the other side of the room, as the bed started to move.

They needed to get him three floors up then he would be stuck in a much larger, and a comfier safe room.

And it went smoothly. Peter giggled the entire way pointing at agents escorting him up and laughing at stuff like there badges or the way their guns looked.

They got onto the elevator that only started on the Avenger common floor, and had a different password every day, today it was 17268. Then clicked 3.

The doors slid open to reveal the newly finished safe room- or he should say safe floor.

Windows that could withstand thirty times Peters strength easily. There were no knives in the kitchen but he didn't expect Peter to know how to cook much. A room larger than Tonys, a gym, pool. Anything that Tony thought a teen might want was somewhere on the floor.

Peter didn't seem to notice any of it because he was whispering, "Valde beatum," in what sounded like latin. Natasha smiled after hearing it so he assumed it was good.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony helped set the guy down on his new big bed.

"There you go bud. It should start wearing off soon."

"Hey, Stark-" The drugged Peter called, "Je vous remercie."

Tony had no idea what the kid had just said, walking back into the room.

"What was that kid?"

The smile turned to a frown as the kid looked up at the man, he rolled over off his back and scrambled off the bed, trying to stand up straight.

"I'm sorry- I know I'm not supposed to lay down unless instructed."

Tony moved forward his arms raised, and peter scrambled backward. His eyes wild, like a cornered animal.

He stuck climbed up the wall, still facing Tony. The older man moved forward but got kicked in the face just hard enough to knock him on his ass.

"маленький паук." A voice called from the back of the room.

Natasha approached slowly, "It's okay маленький паук, we aren't going to hurt you I promise. Just get down."

The boy tentatively peeled himself off the wall, dropping to the ground.

"Good job, маленький паук," Natasha said. She reached a hand out to help Tony up.

"Maybe we should put him on the couch for now."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter slowly came to realize he was no longer in the bed he has been sedated in. He vaguely remembered being moved, all the memories were clouded.

He left the soft couch under him and lifted his head up from the armrest.

Natasha and Tony were standing near the kitchen island arguing about something. Peter noticed he was holding an ice pack to his head. Bruce was scribbling something down into a leather book on the table near the window.

He looked around at all the windows. Floor to ceiling.

He sat up his feet landing on the fluffy rug, slowly making his way to the window.

The sound from the TV slowly faded and the city below him started to become clearer. From up there, everyone looked like ants. He placed his hand on the glass, looking down at the city below.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ He thought to himself.

 _I'm just trying to enjoy a moment._ He thought back. Like Peter and the Spider were too different people arguing in his head.

 _You're not safe here. They're trying to trick you. Lull you into comfort._

His hand quickly dropping his hand and stepping back from the glass.

"Peter," Bruce said looking up from his book, "Glad to see you walking around. You feeling normal?"

Peter nodded.

"That's great. I was worried I used a little too much sedative, but you are hard to get down. Anyway there is someone waiting in that room," He said nodded towards a room that Peter hadn't noticed until now.

Peters' heart picked up slightly, trying to not get scared because the Dr had been nice so far.

Slowly, Peter walked towards the room, his hand hesitated at the doorknob, looking back to see that none of them were watching him.

He opened the door to reveal two armchairs, a blond lady sat in one.

She looked up, a huge smile flashing across her face.

"Hello, Peter." She said she didn't stand, in fact, she barely moved when he arrived, "I'm Bella Smith, Mr. Stark called me to talk with you… If you don't mind."

"Uh- like an interrogation?" He said, the door had closed behind him and he looked around the colorful room.

"No, more like a conversation. I just want to learn about you. Would you like to take a seat?"

Peter shifted nervously, "Do you mind if I stand?"

"No, it's okay." She said, "Today we are just going to talk about _you._ "

And they did. She started with simple questions like his favorite colors and animals. Then after Peter felt more comfortable she asked things about flashbacks, and what she called other effects, like trust issues, unable to control some thoughts. Peter did end up moving to the chair, and she decided to end it with a few calming exercises.

"Alright, Peter I'll be back in two days. Mind calling Stark, Natasha into the room?"

Peter nodded walking out of the room, and moments later the two walked in.

After the door closed Stark crossed his arms, "So? What did you figure out."

She rolled her eyes at Stark, "The kids got some walls put up. It will be hard to take them all down, for know I will be teaching him coping techniques."

"I didn't pay you that much so you could tell him to calm down when he gets worked up," Stark said.

Natasha placed her hand out in front of Tony signaling for him to shut up.

"Did you find anything that can help us move forward with him. I found out the kid has some family, and I'd like to tell Her as soon as he gets better."

"I think his brain has been through multiple 'Earthquakes'. It means that every time something happened that was beyond awful to Peter his brain would make a new pathway that deviates from normal brain patterns They may interrupt normal thoughts and force intrusive and frustrating thoughts and feelings upon him. Like an internal battle. If you see this happening advise him to do some of the stuff I taught him today."

Dr. Smith stood up, "I have to go. There was a whole corrections facility full of tortured kids." She said, "I'll be back Friday."

"You can't leave him alone for that long," Tony said.

"He seemed fine with it. And he won't be alone, he will have you guys hovering around him watching his every move. If he starts freaking out, remind him where he is and guide him into his exercises." She stood locking eyes with Stark, "He's a good kid, or will be- if you keep me around. But if you want to hire one of the other therapists in this field, who don't have any jobs for a reason, go ahead. I think you know I have helped hundreds of kids just like him."

She walked towards the door, "I'll be back in two days." before shutting the door on him.

* * *

 **I'll be adding more chapters a lot over break, but since my school strict for so long I get off on the 21st. So it will take some time to get a few chapters done. Anyway, have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So my cat is angry at me and decides to wake me up a million times a night. I am currently done trying to find out what she wants and quit trying to sleep, so forgive me if things are still meh….**

* * *

"Peter, it's a simple question," Bella said, her eyes locked on him.

"I-I don't know-" He stuttered back.

"Yes, you do Peter. Answer it yes or no. Do you trust the Avengers."

His fingers tangled together, "I really want to." He answered.

"So you don't?" She asked.

"I don't know-"

"Peter was talked about this. Having trust issues is nothing to feel ashamed about. With what you have been through it would be alarming if you trusted them immediately. I just need to hear you say it."

"No- No I'm scared to. The others- the people in the facility- They have told me things the Avengers have done. I don't know who to trust."

He could hear the pen glide across the paper.

She looked up at Peter giving him a soft smile, "Well if you are telling me the truth, you're already getting better. If we keep making progress I can see you leaving the tower on your own in a month."

He nodded, that was his goal. He had been told it's important to set goals. To focus on the future and not dwell on the past.

"Well I'm coming back tonight to talk to Stark about your progress, so I will see you soon." She said.

Peter gave a quick nod.

She stood leaving the office quietly, leaving the door cracked.

He stood stretching, he had seen her a total of three times and things are already changing. It made him feel uncomfortable. The fact that he doesn't have full control over his emotions scares him.

He listened outside and couldn't hear anyone else on the floor beside Bella who was stepping onto the elevator. He knew they would soon flood the floor so he wouldn't be 'alone'. Like being alone every once and a while was bad.

He took the opportunity to make his way to the gym.

He switched out his shoes then jumped onto the treadmill, that had been modified so it could handle the speeds he wanted to go.

His breathing and his feet lightly tapping on the machine were the only sounds he could hear….

That was until he heard something lands on the window behind him. He clicked the big red tab to turn off the machine and turned around for a moment, seeing the small back box that had not been there seconds ago.

He could see a shadowy figure crawling up the glass, and the small flashing light he had seen millions of times.

 _That's a Bomb._

He had only made it a couple of feet jumping behind the wall before the bomb went off.

Barely injured he stood up, hearing troops above, below and from the sides moving in his direction.

 _Run_.

Peter listened to his instincts shooting towards the door and turning to go to his room. The small bomb had not affected this part of the building but he could hear them.

He could smell the agents, feel the air change as they surrounded him.

 _Where are the Avengers?_

Peter jumped up to the ceiling trying to scurry away, but was grabbed by the ankle,

He looked back to see the shadow, the person was wearing his old suit, the person saying "Verräter" Which means traitor in German.

He could hear the pops of gunshots and the scream of someone that sounded like Natasha.

He scrambled away towards the scream seeing the fiery red-haired girl laying on the ground. The Hydra agents that shot her were moving towards him. Bullets from the figure behind him making his drop to the ground.

He let out a small groan from hitting the ground too hard then sprinted back the direction he came from.

Bullets flew around him as the teams of people moved on home him. He raced towards his room, "Karen please shut down my room," He cried, slamming the door shut and waiting for it to look, along with the metal plates to slide down so nothing could get in.

"I'm sorry but I am not allowed to shut down your room unless there is an emergency." The AI calmly responded. He could hear the bullets being fired at the door as he tried to figure out a way to keep it closed. His eyes set on a heavy dresser pushing it in front of the door, bullets finally making it through the door and wishing past him.

"This doesn't look like an Emergency?!" He yelled.

"Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?" The AI asked, ignoring his questions, "You're heart rate is extremely high."

"Gee I wonder why." He mumbled to himself, "Yeah. Call him. But tell him to bring the suit. And that Natasha is dead."

He put his back against the wall, his eyes shut tight and his hands covering his ears. He tried to do what Bella told him to. Imagine a square, breathing in for 4, hold it for 4, breath out of 4 hold it for 4 then repeat.

He heard the suit at the door, struggling to get it open eventually pushing it open the dresser sliding with it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony had gotten the message that he was in danger and Natasha was dead. So you could imagine he was pretty scared.

He summoned his suit and raced down three floors, Steve and Bucky not far behind. But when he arrived there was nothing. An empty, silent floor. Immediately he told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to scan the building for Natasha, and any people who aren't supposed to be in the tower.

Nat was on the training floor, and no one had entered any floor above 10 in an hour.

He made his way through the floor, walking to Peters Hall.

"Sir- he's having a very vivid flashback, you entering might be seen as a threat." The AI said.

"Just make sure Nat is down here as soon as she can. Maybe that will help."

And he slowly pushed the door open. "Tell the others the floor is clear," Tony said to the AI.

He looked around the room seeing the kid hiding behind a desk, sitting on the wall with his hands covering his ears and tears streaking down his face.

"Hey kid- Do you know who I am?" Tony asked. Peter didn't respond his hands still clamped over his ears and focusing on breathing.

The faceplate slid up, "It's me, Tony. Looks like you had a bad flashback, I promise you're safe."

Peters hand moved to wipe a tear, "Romanoff?" He whispered.

"She's perfectly fine, on her way down as we speak."

Peter opened his eyes. His fingers traced over a spot on the wall where Tony assumed, Peter thought there would be a bullet hole.

"Pete she's right here," Tony said, Natasha looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"But I saw t-them kill her," He said crawling further up the wall, "I saw her dead on the ground-"

"Peter it was all in your head she's fine. Do you want to come down, or stay up there until Dr. Smith gets here?"

Peter didn't move, his face no longer showing confusion or fear. If it wasn't for his puffy eyes you wouldn't know he had been crying.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bella arrived as soon as she could, walking back onto the floor and seeing Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes sitting on the couch.

"They're in his room," Steve said, Bucky keeping an eye on her as she walked through making sure he couldn't see any weapons.

She didn't acknowledge the fact that two other people were in the room, instead of putting all her attention on the kid clinging to the wall.

"Hey Pete," She said, turning her back to the kid to pull out the notepad.

"Can't say I didn't see this coming, but you want to tell me exactly what happened?"

"I thought a bomb went off while I was running- thought Hydra was coming to take me back…"

"Okay, but we spoke about your abilities right, we both agreed that you would be able to fend for yourself if something like this arose. Remember the exercises we did?"

Peter nodded.

"So what changed?" She asked Tony, watching behind her.

"It wasn't just them- there was another, uh, thing here."

"What was it, Pete?"

He looked tenser than normal, and Tony worried she was pushing him too hard, but she stood there confident that everything was okay.

"I think it was… me?" Peter said after a long silence.

"I see, well Peter do you want to start doing some calming exercises with me before we talk about what that means?"

Peter nodded.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony and Natasha left the room not long after Peter came down, they knew there presents wasn't needed and didn't want to intrude.

Eventually, she walked out of his bedroom, scanning the room full of Avengers.

"How'd it go?" Tony asked.

"Better than expected. I knew there would be something soon, he was very on edge this morning, but most of the time it is reliving a memory, not creating a new one based in reality."

"Will there be more of these?" Steve asked.

"Hopefully, not anytime soon. I'll be working with him to make sure he can figure out what is real and what is fake."

"And the fact that he saw himself doesn't seem to alarm you?" Natasha asked.

"Again, I'm working with him, bringing up Hydra memories. Something like this was bound to happen. Him seeing himself just means he's at war with The Spider and Peter. Everything around here brings out the Spider."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony said defensively.

"It means you guys aren't exactly normal. You have two people over a hundred a super assassin and a billionaire on this floor alone. He needs something more than me that is normal," She looked towards Natasha, "You mentioned he had a family?"

"Yes, his Aunt May Parker."

"I think it would be good for them to meet. Bring the Parker out of the kid."

Dr. Smith's phone dinged a few times, "So you guys can get that all sorted and tell the kid. Then text me when you have time so I can be here for him."

Stark chose to not complain about how she should stay longer, instead turning to Natasha who shrugged and said, "Guess I'm going to Queens tomorrow."

* * *

 **Hope all of you are having a good break, mine just started a few days ago, so I'm still kinda settling in. I'm going to try and update this within the next two days because as far as I'm concerned I don't have anything major going on.**

 **Anyway, hope you're all having a happy holiday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have written rewritten and rewritten his chapter like a million times and it still turned out bad, so I know I said I would put this out in a few days… then I fell down the stairs and was bed bound for a spell. Woot. So sorry. Anyway, it's gonna be extra long to make up for it.**

* * *

Natasha accompanied Dr. Smith up to Peters floor. A new rule being that if a civilian is on the floor with Peter there must be an Avenger.

The doors slid open, and in view, she could see Peter slouching over a bowl of cereal on a countertop.

His hair was messy, and sticking up in random places, there were circles under his eyes, and he was still wearing his PJ's even though it was nearing 11:30.

With a mouth of food, he said, "Mornin'"

It still was hard for Natasha to believe she once heard rumors of this kid. That his kid was so lethal that he was able to assassinate someone she was supposed to protect right in front of her.

That kid… who had just accidentally inhaled the milk and was coughing violently… She was once scared of him.

"I thought you were going to pick up May Parker?" Bella asked.

"Tony was supposed to be here when I arrived, he's running late."

Peter jumped off the chair, walking over to the cupboard and grabbing another box of cereal.

"Second box today," Natasha observed.

"Hungry," He grunted, plopping back onto the stool. Pouring himself more food, then devouring it in less than a minute.

Natasha loomed in the corner of the large kitchen dining area. Bella sat next to a window, reading a book.

"Boss is on his way," F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, "I'll inform captain Rogers so he can make his way up here as well."

Peter stiffened a little bit, setting down the spoon, and got up from his seat.

"If you want a little more time before you meet her Peter, we can push this," Bella said.

Peter shook his head, leaping from the ground to the high chair, then jumping to reaching the ceiling, where he hung from his fingertips.

"I really want to meet her-" He said pausing to yawn, "But what if she doesn't like me... Or I say something wrong and she realizes I've killed people."

Natasha smiles, her hand patted the back of his leg, "Peter I can promise you, there won't be a fiber in her body that won't love you."

"Thanks, Tash." He said, moving across the ceiling with his hands like it was monkey bars.

"Of course kiddo." She said, hearing the elevator ding and the two Avengers walk out.

Tony was holding a big black DVD player in his arms, Holding a DVD between his chin and the big black box.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Steve and Natasha stood outside the door. Inside they could hear music playing, along with light humming.

Steve knocked lightly and May Parker opened the door.

"Hello?" She said, holding a laundry basket at her side.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers, that's Natasha. We're wondering if we could talk to you?"

May opened the door fully after realizing who they were, "Of course, come in."

They all settled, after May fussed over getting them both drinks, and pulled out some pretty horrible meatloaf out.

Finally, she sat down and looked between the two.

"So what was it you needed to tell me?"

Steve, looked towards Natasha who pulled out a file, "Your nephew, Peter is alive."

May's eyes shot back and forth from the two in front of her confused. "That's not possible, everyone on the plane died."

Natasha handed the woman the file, which had medical records, along with pictures of the cell they had found him in.

"He was able to survive the plane accident, a terrorist organization called Hydra picked him up and started to train him," Steve said.

Natasha shifted, "Those pictures are of the cell we found him in. You should know, he was exposed to radioactivity, in the form of a spider bite and it changed him." She said.

Mayes facial expression hadn't changed from confusion as she looked over the file.

"So- so he has extra eyes and legs? Does he eat flies?"

Steve chuckled, "No nothing like that, Natasha pull up the live feed. He had the enhanced senses and can stick to stuff. Along with a few other things, but no extra legs.

Natasha flipped a tablet around showing a live feed of Peter and Tony playing cards, Peter was sitting criss-cross on the ceiling.

Mays' eyes started to listen as she reached out towards the tablet, "He looks likes his parents."

They let her watch the feed for a few minutes, a few tears fell down her face and her hand covered her mouth.

Steve said, "We can take you to see him today, for a short visit, but we would need to talk to you about all the rules and safety regulations we have in place."

May reluctantly looked away from the tablet, "Safety regulations? Do you think I'm going to try and hurt him?"

Natasha pointed to the file that was know laying flat on the table, "Peter was trained from a young age to be an assassin the safety precautions are to make sure you don't get hurt."

Mays fingers lightly tapped on her leg, "You think he'd want to hurt me?"

Steve shook his head no, "So far he really hasn't been aggressive towards us, but we think meeting family will help him move forward."

May nodded, "Okay, yeah, I'll follow all the rules, just let me see him."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

May shifted nervously, in her arm she held a photo album. It was full of pictures of the Parker family before the accident.

She was wearing a watch that had a panic button on it, and a comm in her ear, which she would tap and be able to talk to the Avengers if the watch was compromised.

Natasha stepped out of the elevator leading May into a small room, there were two armed men, one scanned the book, the other patted May down, then let them in.

The room was big an open, she could see a large kitchen and a huge couch. A head popped up from the couch, turning to see who had entered.

"Peter this is your Aunt May," Natasha said, nodding towards the lady standing next to her.

Mays' knees felt weak, but she moved forwards towards the boy. He looked up at her and gave a half smile.

When he smiled, she fell apart. She had promised Mary and Richard that she would be there for Peter, and know she could.

"I can't believe it's you." She said rushing towards him. A tear fell down her face as she reached a handout, lightly touching his face, "You're such a handsome young man, just like your father."

Peter showed no emotions as he said, "So you knew my parents well?"

May looked over to Natasha, who nodded, then turned around and walked out with Tony, then May slowly took a seat, sitting a foot away from Peter like she had been instructed.

She opened the album to reveal pictures of his parents before he was born. He didn't say a thing, his face was blank, and she moved through the photos, explaining where they were taken, and little memories that go with each.

Then she showed him the pictures of when he was born. She had noticed Peter inching towards her, but never brought it up. At one point Peter pointed to a stuffed animal in the picture with him and mumbled, "Red bear." Which was the name he had given the stuffed animal, who was not a red bear.

She showed him a picture of his first birthday, then the photos stopped. Peter looked disappointed, "So those are all the pictures you have of us?"

"I have one of just your parents, and while they were pregnant with you, and at the apartment, I have their rings, and little things that I know meant a lot to them." May looked around, "I do have something, that I didn't know if I was allowed to bring, but you were supposed to get it on your 15th birthday," May said pulling out a piece of paper, It had a fold mark that looked like it had been opened then refolded a million times.

Inside it had Peters name on the top then a long letter for his mom, "Your fathers is somewhere in storage, I'll try and find it for you-" There was a ding from the elevator, both people looked over to see Tony and Bella walk in, "Alright May, well if you want you can see Peter in a few days."

May nodded, she knew this would be a lot for Pete, so they were only going to let her see him in thirty-minute intervals but she couldn't believe how fast that time went.

"Bye Pete, see you soon," May said, grabbing the photo album, and taking one last look at him before walking towards the elevator area.

Once the doors closed Bella turned to Peter, who had already hidden the letter, and wanted to escape as soon as he could to go read it.

"How'd it go Peter?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Fine, we looked at pictures," Then turned and walked away.

Tony went to go after him but Bella grabbed his arm, "He wants to be alone Tony. Let the kid breathe."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter closed the door behind him then went into the bathroom, quietly locking the door. Of course, F.R.I.D.A.Y. could unlock it for Tony, but at least he would have a few extra seconds to hide the letter. He couldn't risk it taken away.

Carefully he unfolded the paper, seeing his mother had written him a short letter.

 _Dear Peter,_

 _You're already 1 while I write this, I can't believe how fast your growing and how quick you're learning! Your father and I already think you're on your way to being the next Einstein! We are more than proud of you, and can't wait to watch you grow into a young man. Your father is packing for you, we are about to head out to Hawaii, it will be your first plane ride!_

 _Anyway, I can't wait to see you grow up. I love you more than I can express how much I love you. Oh, I wish I could write more but the plane is leaving soon… I'll finish this letter when I get back._

 _I love you._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Peter closed the letter, folding it and stashing it in the medicine cabinet behind a few random things.

He flicked off the light moving to the ceiling. He had no orders and was being treated well.

I'm going to enjoy this dream while it lasts. He thought, slowly falling asleep on the ceiling. That is until the alarms started to go off and lights flashed in his face.

* * *

imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry

Okay?! I know I suck but I was barely able to write one fic so this one was put on the back burner, thank you for being understanding.

I love you all so much, thank you for being so supportive.

-Andie Lynn


	9. Chapter 9

**So my parents are gone for the weekend. You know what that means….**

 **Lock myself in my room and write for 20 hours straight.**

 **Yeet. I was working on other projects and essays so I'm not super far ahead on these still rip.**

* * *

Peter felt his mind waking up, his body not far behind.

" _The Spider is waking up. Grab another sedative."_

" _Injecting 60 milligrams of sedatives."_

" _How's the other?_

" _Mikel hit him on the temple when trying to take him down. Other than that he hasn't burned through the morphine."_

Then he was pulled right back into the warmth of sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 _Snap Snap Snap._

"Peter."

 _Snap Snap Snap._

"Kid you have to wake up come on."

Peter slowly opened his eyes, his head aching and his ears ringing.

"Hey, kid," Tony said, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Blood was dried on his temple that had dripped all the way down to his shirt and cover the top left corner in blood.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack. I couldn't see you breathing." Tony said moving back a step and sitting on the small metal bed.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, propping himself up on his elbows, "Where are we. What happened?"

"I don't know I can't remember much." Tony said looking around the cement room, "I just woke up."

Peter tried to think back. Ignoring the pounding headache. "We were at the tower right? Then the alarms started to go off."

Tony nodded, "It had been tripped on the 14th floor, but I was worried you would get disoriented by the lights so I went to go check on you and then everything went back." Tony said.

Peters' head lifted to the back of his neck, his biggest finding a large bump where he must have been injected with something.

"Hydra must have given us a sedative." He looked around the small cement room. There were two metal slabs that came out from the wall. They were the 'beds'. Then there was the toilet in the corner.

If Peter stood he would be able to touch wall to wall without having to take a step.

Tony reached his arm forward landing on Peters' shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, I'll get us out of here," Tony said, trying to sound confident. Peter knew better than to believe him. They were trapped here. Hydra wouldn't leave a trace. Even with knowing that Peter gave a small smile and a nod. It was nice to not be alone.

Peter heard the first doors unlock, and quickly stood at attention.

"Stand, eyes forward, hands at sides, back straight," Peter whispered quickly to Tony.

Tony didn't move, instead he leaned against the cement yawning like nothing that was happening could affect him.

The second doors lead into their cell. Two guards stood in front of them. A lady and a man. Both equally terrifying.

The lady spoke first, saying in Russian, "Does the man speak Russian?"

Peter looked to Tony waiting for him to respond but one never came.

The lady spoke again, "Translate then Spider. Tomorrow we prep you for a wipe. In order to make you fully lethal without any mishaps like the Winter Soldier, we will have Stark design a machine to control you. Tell him." She said.

Peter looked to Tony who looked even more bored than before.

"They want me to tell you that I, uh, am just doing some light training and they will be giving you blueprints to control a robot they have built." Peter lied.

Tony shifted, "They just want me to fix something?"

Peter nodded, knowing that if he would have told the truth Tony would have refused and been killed.

"We will be here early tomorrow. Be ready." The lady said before turning and walking out. Leaving behind the male guard.

His eyes lingered on Tony Stark and the reactor in his chest before turning and walking away as well.

Tony chuckled once the door shut.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked taking a seat on the metal slab.

"As a person who has been in the spotlight for most my life, there is one thing I can always pick up about a person," Tony said swinging his legs around so he laid on the metal slab.

"The guy is a fan." Tony finished.

The lights turned off without a meal ever showing up. Peter didn't even try to sleep. Thinking about the horror that awaited him. He knew they were past the simple words program and the free will program, of teaching someone from their youth. So what will it be? He heard tony fall asleep, but less than ten minutes later shock himself awake.

Hours later the lights turned back on and Peter waited for the doors to open, right into his own personal nightmare.

But at least he wasn't alone.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony watched the kids robotic trained movements.

He knew was different than Afghanistan. This time when he woke up, he didn't have a huge electromagnet newly implanted in his chest, instead just a killer headache and the reactor he had built less than a month ago.

He kept thinking, _I got out of Afghanistan, I can get out of this._ Trying to stay positive and confident, but he knew who he was dealing with. Not terrorists that couldn't count to a hundred.

Peter laid on a metal bed across from him, his chest slowly rising and falling. His eyes trained on the ceiling. Whispering words Tony couldn't understand.

A slot on the huge metal door opened and a plate was pushed in. Peter sat up grabbing it then backing away. The slot stayed open to pass two small cups in then shut the slot.

There were two bowls of what Tony assumed was oatmeal, and two cups of water, that looked very dirty.

But even with how unappetizing all the foods look, Tony, still bent down and grabbed his bowl and cup. He hadn't eaten in what must have been days.

After he had finished all the water and half the mush he realized Peter hadn't grabbed his food.

He continued to lay on his slab and stare at the ceiling.

"Why aren't you eating Pete?"

He looked over to Tony and nodded towards the food, "Go for it." He said.

"You're metabolism burns through food way faster than mine. You've got to be hungry." Tony said unconvinced moving the tray that was on the ground towards Peter.

"I'll eat when I come back. I just wish they would quiet down." Peter said.

"Who?" Tony asked not being able to hear anything.

"The girl a floor down. She keeps screaming for someone to help." Peter answered.

"You can hear all the way down a floor?" He asked. Knowing the kids hearing was good, but also assumed the walls were too thick to hear anything through.

Peter seemed to know what he was thinking and said, "Most of the room has very thick layers of concrete, but there are hollow points for wiring and whatnot that the sound travels through.

Tony suddenly got an idea. "Can you punch a hole in the wall where the shallow points are.

"They would kill us within seconds," Peter said turning down his idea.

The gears slowly turned in his head, figuring out how he could get to the wiring and make a comm out of it.

But before he came up with a definitive answer Peter stood and the doors opened a man held out bulky handcuffs. Peter waited for the man to pull him out of the room.

The man said something in Russian, catching his name.

"He wants me to tell you that they will be collecting you soon to prep you on the work you will be starting tomorrow." Then walked out.

And that's what happened. The guard came in and instructed him to put his hands out, but he still didn't understand. Even though he was a genius he was given to context, which earned him a beating once they had secured the cuffs on, leaving him defenseless against the blows.

They dragged him to a room then pointed to a desk. A young girl, who was around Peters age sat there. She must have been another one of the child raised spy. The guards that had dragged him here stood next to the doors, guns ready.

He sat in front of her. A cut below his eye dripping down his face.

"I have the plans for the device you will be creating." She said in a perfect American accent. She grabbed the file and threw it on the table.

"We expect you to build this in less than a month. I will be watching over everything you do to make sure you don't build or take something you're not supposed to. Do you understand?" She said.

Tony sighed. Nodding. "Great. Then I will see you tomorrow, " she said. Then spoke in perfect Russian, "Take him back to his cell. And next time avoid his head. We need his brain." She said to the guards.

And that was it. He was thrown back into his room after the conversation, which only lasted around a minute.

And he was forced to sit there and wait for Peter. A half hour passed, then an hour, then three and after what seemed like an eternity the doors began to open.

Peter was shoved inside then the doors quickly closed behind him.

"Oh thank god Pete. I was getting worried," Tony said, smiling to the kid.

Peters' eyes scanned Tony's face looking confused.

"Who-" He whispered before realization crossed his face, "Tony." He said, "Sorry to worry you. Training went fine. They went easy on me today."

Tony's eyes narrowed, knowing Peter was lying, but he wasn't sure if he knew what he was lying about.

* * *

 **No, you didn't skip a chapter. Normally I would fill you guys in, on the whole, being kidnapped from the tower and moved part. But then you would know more than the characters and all that.**

 **Anyway, sorry if it's confusing or seems rushed. I'm trying okay.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Power is in and out so idk if I will be able to even write this or my other rip. Sorry my doods, but snow is strong here XD**

* * *

Peter was exhausted from his first session. The first one was always the worst after a break, but this time they really stepped it up a notch, injecting a new array of chemicals into him, spouting out new words and sending more electricity through his brain.

Even though he was tired he decided it was best to try and teach Tony a little bit of Russian. It was going very slow as he tried to describe the letters and what sounds to make with them so he decided to go under his bed and break off a tiny piece of the metal. He then shaped it so it was sharp like a tiny knife then scrapped the letters into the wall in a tiny font.

Tony could see the kid was basically falling asleep. He was paler than normal and guessed that without the food he was probably weaker than normal. So when the kid laid down on his metal slab Tony wasn't surprised.

Tony quietly said all the words and letters he had learned, every time he would get to the end of the list Peter would add ten more things then say again.

Eventually Tony got to the end of the list and Peter didn't add anything. He too was tired so he decided to sleep not long after.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

" _Peter wake up," A familiar voice said softly above him._

 _He opened his eyes to see Dr. Smith. She wore the same outfit he had last seen her in and had a slight frown on her face._

" _What's going on?" He asked the question was ignored as she motioned for him to sit up._

" _The first dose is always hard on your head Peter. How much did you lose? Any holes in recent memory?" She asked._

 _Peter shook his head, "Forgot about Mr. Stark, but they normally don't start taking whole memories until the fourth or fifth dose."_

" _They are adding electrocution Peter. You're not stupid you know they will fade quicker."_

" _Yeah," He mumbled, "But if I lose them I get to forget all the torture from before."_

" _And you forget me, and the only time in your life that you weren't tortured." She said, her voice becoming more intense, "You're going to need to change some things if you're going to make it out."_

 _Peter rolled his eyes, "There is no way out. There is double the security, double the guards double the doses. You think they are going to let us out of here alive?"_

" _Peter we both know that soon Tony will build the machine to make you stronger than ever. Then you will be a soldier without any memories or morals. Would you rather be a weapon or dead?" She said._

" _The man that's with you. Tony Stark, he's you're key to getting out. If you would stop being a baby for ten seconds and think about an escape plan you could get out of there!"_

 _Peter looked around the room, the bottom his vision becoming blurry from tears._

" _I'm scared," He whispered._

" _You have the right to be scared Peter," She said softly, "Tony is too, but you need to push past it for know, focus on escape. Send out a signal or break out the walls. Anything is better than sitting on your ass. You can do it, Peter."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The dream started to fade as the sound of the door opening woke him up. He saw them pulling Tony out of the room. He knew that they would take him soon.

He was right, within ten minutes the doors opened again, cuffed him then moved him down the hall. He started counting the guards.

The brought him to the new room, the walls were white, along with the cupboards, and the coats of the scientist.

"Strap him in," The head doctor said in a thick German accent, "Prep for trial 2 of a mind wipe."

He was pushed into a chair, metal cuffs held him in place, four around his hands and feet, and one around his neck. They moved him back enough that they could place the conductors on various parts of his head.

"Starting drip," Another scientist said, his mind became foggy, but one thing he could still feel was pain.

And there was a lot of pain.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony was forced into the room with the younger girl. She pointed towards a pile of scrap metal and said, "Start."

He obviously wasn't going to work as fast as he normally would. He looked at the blueprints and saw a machine much like the one that his father had created for Steve. There were many small things that were different to accommodate smaller people and today's technology.

This would take him three days tops if he was at the tower building this without being kidnapped. He figured he would stretch it as long as he could while he figured out how to escape.

He starting pulling large pieces of metal out setting up all the tools he would need then motioned towards the girl, "If you help me with this I will be able to build it faster."

She looked towards the guards who gave a little nod then she walked over to Tony.

"What should I do?" She asked, her eyes scanning the various tools.

"Move that metal plate over here please." He said motioning towards a large piece of metal. He watched her confidently walk over to the sheet and try and lift it from the pile. It didn't move much.

He tried to make it seem like it wasn't a test by keeping his head down and his welding tool going.

He watched her little arms struggle to move it even an inch and eventually set the tool down and walked over to help her.

She wasn't enhanced like Peter.

As the day went on he tested her more and more. She was a fast learner but had obviously never built anything like this.

Her reflexes were fast but not to fast. She was able to move as fast as a young skinny girl her age would be able to move. And she was able to keep up with Tony's fast jokes.

She never smiles, but the way her eyes flash up to Tony after he makes a joke, and the way she shakes her head slightly at him, makes him know that there still is a child in there. Just like there is in Peter.

After a few hours, Tony was thrown back into the cell. He decided to not wait for Peter in trying to find a weak spot in the cement with knocking. It proved to not work as well as the thought, but marker the spots he thought were hollow by chipping a small part of it away.

The doors were pushed open one last time, Peter collapsing as it shut behind him.

"Oh god, Peter are you okay?"

Peters tired eyes stared at him for a few seconds, but to Tony, it felt like hours.

His face didn't show any recollection until Tony pointed to himself and said. "It's my kid. Tony."

He nodded and said, "Where are we?"

 _What is going on?_

* * *

 **When there's too much drama at school. All you gotta do is- walk aWwAyYyAYAy**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I fell down the stairs again today. I wasn't hurt but oml I need one of those old people chairs that go up and down the walls from now on. Cause all 14-year-olds to need that XD ammm I rite.**

 **Also, this chapter is two different POV's explaining everything.**

* * *

 **Tony's POV**

Tony isn't stupid. The few seconds of hesitation before answering a question hadn't gone unnoticed.

He tried to tell himself that he was being overprotective and that it was just from the kid hitting his head, but he didn't know any of the common signs of concussion.

He started to ask Peter questions he already knew, about the times they spent at the compound, and about 70 percent of the time he got them right easy, but things that should be engraved in his head were gone.

He didn't remember his therapist at all. He didn't remember when Tony has convinced him to go into the vents and drop pieces of food down on Sam Wilson, who thought it was Clint Barton and started a huge argument between them. It was a stupid thing to do, but it was the first time he had made the kid laugh hysterically.

Tony isn't stupid, he knows what he is doing is risky. But that doesn't stop him from creating a plan. A plan that requires a distraction big enough to pull the guards out of the room, even for a moment.

"Peter I have to ask you a favor," Tony said whispering his plan into Peter's ear before passing the chunk of cement and the small metal object.

That night instead of sleeping Tony watched Peter work, then tuck it into his waistband moving his shirt over it.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," Tony said, immediately feeling guilty about what he was telling the kid to do.

"I know," Peter said, "But we're in a bit of a time crunch," He stretched his arms out, "Just please don't make me do this more than once."

Tony nodded, they were given their food not long before Tony was taken out. Passing the guards and walked to the room where he was still making the basic things in the machine.

Apparently guards normally grab Peter around ten minutes after they move Tony. He worked around the room grabbing wires and a power source, a screen, and a computer, that he was given that did not have access to the internet. He slowly made the tracker, adding to it piece by piece then heading off to grab a big metal slab.

The clock ticked forward and there was no sign anything out of the ordinary had happened. Tony began losing hope, that his plan has failed, and that Peter would now to have to deal with the consequences.

After another eternity a blaring alarm flew through the speakers, causing everyone in the room to jump a bit.

The walkie talkies the guards used started going crazy as well. Russian being screamed through them. Tony's heart started racing, adrenaline being pumped through him.

The two guards hurried out, but the Girl and Tony remained in the room.

 _Well, that's not good._ He thought to himself.

He needed to program the tracker and send the signal for the Avengers to catch. He needed to play it cool but move fast.

He kept his eyes down on the table he was working at.

"Can you bring me that thing over there." He said turning towards the computer.

She stood, her back to him as she struggled to live the large metal structure, that must have been used as a part of a support beam.

His fingers moved as fast as they could, the alarm still going off. Peter promised him a minute at least, he needed half that.

He got through the firewall within seconds and started using the computer to find out where he was so that he could send that location to the Avengers.

They were in deep Canada.

He started preparing the message to send when he heard running. Hands pulled him from the computer, pinning him against the wall then tossed him to the floor. Pointing a gun at his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said, her voice sounding oddly calm.

Tony started to panic, his mind racing for an excuse that she would believe. Her eyes looked at the coding still on the screen of the computer.

"You fool. Couldn't even send a message. I guess Hydra will have to find another genius. You're dead." She said about to fire a gun pointed straight at him

"Wait!" Tony yelled his eyes clenched and his head raised above his head. The girl hesitated.

"Wait," he said quieter, "Have you ever tried shawarma?" It was the first thing that came to mind.

"What?"

"Shawarma. There's this place in New York that opened a few years ago. The food there is pretty good."

The girl looked at him confused, but he could see her fingers start to relax.

"Have you ever even been outside."

She stiffened moving closer his the gun pointed at him "That's none of your business."

Tony's eyes now focus on hers.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, "I can promise you that if you let me send that message, you will be able to watch the sunrise. A new day, a new beginning. No one will hurt you and you won't be forced to hurt anyone.

"What if I _like_ hurting people." She asked.

Tony looked straight into her eyes, "Life dealt you a bad hand, it's your choice to get out, or stay in this shit hole for the rest of your life."

She lowered the gun slowly walking over there the computer, and for a moment she raised the gun like she was going to shot it. She glanced at Tony, then the door then placed the gun on the table and finished writing the code, sending it off to be received.

"Thank you," Tony said slowly standing up.

"Chocolate." She whispered.

"What?" Tony asked moving to the door, getting ready for the guards to come back in.

"I heard a guard talking about chocolate. I want to try it." She said louder.

"Easy, Clint loves it. He'll probably have some on the plane." He said.

The girl moved to the door signaling Tony to move.

"Your friend should have been sedated, the guards will be back in about two minutes, if they were tasked to move him, which they should have been. We need to get into the control room."

"We don't need to break out, we told the Avengers to come in," Tony said confused.

"The entire upper floors a filled with traps and explosives, I don't have time to explain everything, we need to go know or your friends will die before they can save you."

She slapped the cuffs onto Tony then said, "Let's move."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

 **Peters POV**

The plan was simple. Cause enough chaos with the one rock shiv he had as possible, and keep it going for as long as he could.

The guards that were supposed to move him where a minute late. The way they moved, he could tell one of them was very new and the other was nervous. They even lead him down the wrong hall and had to turn around. But eventually, they hit the corner of a hall that Peter had planned on attack them at.

It was far enough away from the mind room that he wouldn't have to worry about the doctors but far enough from Tony. He tried to grab for the knife in his waistband but the huge cuffs made it difficult.

He guards holding his arms seemed to notice he was squirming and stopped to teach him a lesson. Lucky the guard in front of him had a very accessible gun. He grabs it in one fast movement, the slammed the end of the gun as hard as he could into the nervous guards head.

He was pretty sure the guard was still alive, but the newer guards definitely thought the man was dead and began to plead for his life.

"Uncuff me," Peter said. The guard agreed, quickly undoing the cuffs. Guards raced at him from every direction as he hopped into the vents. His sixth sense screaming for him to go left, the right. But eventually, he knew there was no escape. And waited for the guards to get him, dropping out of the vent and standing in the hall. A minute passes before the first guard lays eyes on him, and seconds later he has two bullets in him and a needle in his neck.

* * *

 **I have a presentation tomorrow, along with an 8-page essay, but I decided to not work on either and instead do this. Oh well XD.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I took a little bit of time to myself. I wasn't proud of myself or this work. I'm trying to work on my mental health.**

* * *

Loss.

It's hard to imagine a loss so great it controls you.

Peter knows he's lost something big. He can feel the pain crushing his soul, wishing, longing for something… He doesn't know what.

His ears ring, his skin burns and he can feel the wet warm feeling of blood. But that doesn't hurt. Not nearly as much as it hurt to lose whatever he had lost.

Can you mourn something you don't have? Something you don't remember?

He hears the chaos surrounding him. But to him, it's like he's at the bottom of an icy lake. All the issues of the other world are up there on the ice.

He feels a surge of pain coursing through him again. He loses more. The pressure starts to push against him. He struggles to breathe.

He doesn't care. He has nearly lost everything. He remembers Tony. He was here with him… He's not here know. Why does he care about him… he can't remember.

He's alone now. Even though surrounded by over twenty people, yet he is so, so, so, alone.

Guns fire and more electricity are sent coursing through him. Alarms go off, and doctors around him scramble.

They try and wipe him as much as they can before anyone can show up. There work is sloppy and sporadic.

He feels like a shell of a human again. He remembers a different life. Little pieces of it at least. There were nice people, talking ceilings and amazing food.

As much as the electricity and chemicals try and take them away from him, he clings onto some of the memories to tight to be sucked away.

He feels the electricity stops, and he knows that it's over. He starts to resurface to see a shattered window, his hand is bleeding.

There is a muffled sound of a girl talking, she has a large gash on her forehead. She looks like she's yelling at him but it sounds so quiet. She unhooks the cuffs and forces him to stand.

"We have to go." He thinks she said.

His legs feel like jelly, nearly giving out. She pulls him out into the hallway, pointing up before peaking around the corner. Bullets fly past her head and she fires back. She signals up again and Peter sees the vent scaling up the wall and climbing inside. She reached out, and Peter helped her up too.

Her lips moved but Peter couldn't hear her. She seemed to pick up on that and just stuck to pointing and a little sign language.

He could feel vibrations in the vents telling him people were racing around, guns were being fired and alarms were going off.

She stopped him when the vent met a dead end, dropping out of the vet first, on top of a soldier, she slammed the back end of the gun onto his temple.

Peter followed close behind. They stepped out into the hall, he was able to make out ten soldiers.

She handed him her gun, grabbing a smoke grenade and throwing it into the crowd. They both disappeared into the smoke.

Peter relied on his 6th sense, helping him dodge the bullets. He took out two, the girl got six, and two got away by the time the smoke had cleared.

They knew she had Peter and tried to incapacitate him. His hearing was still awful, so he couldn't tell the once annoying alarms were being turned up, but the lights were bad.

He couldn't see, colorful shapes coving were the lights once shone brightly. He felt hands tugging on him and he followed them, hoping they weren't evil.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony sat in the control room, he had set off the alarms five minutes ago after pressing the dismantle button. The weapons that would have destroyed the Avengers were known down.

Know they needed to make sure they didn't die. Soldiers from other floors would hopefully be cut off from this floor already.

The alarms started going haywire like she had warned Tony about. It was protocol after Peter is broken out. The alarms got louder and the light got brighter, but she had left him a mask and some earplugs, so he just waited in the room, his gun pointed at the door.

Another perk of being in the room was that it had a camera outside the door. People with a high enough card level would be able to unlock it from the outside, but it keeps away the random guards and gives him time to get ready to shoot if need be.

There was pounding on the door and Tony could see her and Peter. He pressed the unlock button, letting them in.

The boy looked up to the man as if he had just seen him, and gave a huge smile, pulling the man into a tight hug.

"Oh god, Peter are you okay?" Tony asked She shut the door behind him. Peter had dark burn marks on his temples and parts of his scalp had large burns.

"He can't hear you. Must have whipped him a few too many times." She said sitting down on the chair and started to type onto the computer.

"Will he be able to hear again?!" Tony said, helping the boy sit down, who was perfectly capable of sitting on his own.

"How would I know, I'm not a doctor." She said in a nonchalant voice, "I've just sent the Avengers a log. They should know exactly where this room is and will be able to come and get us." She said proudly. "The floor should be in lockdown which means no one can leave or enter, so hopefully there will be fewer guards."

She clicked to view the other cameras around the floor, most of them just had the bodies of soldiers on the floor, or shattered glass, and blood. _Most of them_.

She had purposefully gone the long route to get to Peter to clear all the floor, and there should have been nearly no soldiers left, but the cameras pick up two squads of eight coming from both sides about to corner this room.

"Gun." She said putting her hand out. He handed over the gun she had given him earlier. She fired the gun multiple times at the computer.

The sound made Peters head rise, so at least he could hear something.

"The weaponry should stay down. We have to move." She said, moving out of the room into what looked like a weapons closet.

She grabbed two square devices and handed them to Tony.

"Those are small reaching bombs." She explained, "We are going to place them on the power grid. That way there will be no light or alarms. And communication through most of them." She grabbed two larger devices placing them in her backpack.

"That is the controller for them all. When I tell you to blow it, blow it." She finished, before grabbing an automatic rifle.

"Then we need to blow up the entrance, that way no one else can get to the floor."

"Got it," Tony said placing the bomb in his jacket.

She opened the door, peeking her head out slightly. Checking both directions then saying, "Clear,".

Tony and Peter followed close behind her.

The walk was long, and as far as Tony knew the two squads were heading the opposite direction they were going, so he let his curiosity show.

"Were you born here?" Tony asked.

"No, I was born in Russia. My father was an agent, who turned out to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. once hydra killed him, they made my mother give me up. The slaughtered her as well. I was a little over one… I think."

The sound of Peter dropping from the ceiling makes the two jump, He doesn't seem to notice.

"How could you possibly have remembered that?" Tony asked, checking in an abandoned room."

"I don't. It's part of Hydra's process. To show you that you have no family, or connection in general to anyone but Hydra. They sometimes lie, and photoshop, but most of the time they just murder your family and take pictures to prove it." There were a few moments of silence before she said, "I assumed you knew that since you and Peter had been so close."

Tony looked to Peter, obvious to the conversation they were having.

Did the kid see pictures of his dead family members? He hoped that Hydra skipped that part, or that maybe it had been wiped from his memory long ago.

"We're here." She said after a moment. She threw the bag she had on the ground grabbed two bombs, she told Tony to place his along the large mental bars that protected the power part.

She had Peter pull the metal bars apart so that she could place two larger ones directly on top.

"Alright, you ready to blow it?" Tony asked.

She reached into her waistband behind her back pulling out a gun.

Tony eyes trained on it, worried he shouldn't have trusted the girl.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead a long time ago." She said before she held the gun high above her head and fired two shots.

"Let's go." She said, "We need to get 50 feet away from the small bombs." She said placing a small circular device on the ground near the door.

She then pulled out what looked like a phone, where the feed from the circular device played.

She pulled them into a room, told them to put there hands over their heads and prepare to feel the heat.

The two did so, and she waited for 8 people to storm into the room, then _Boom_.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The fire blew right past them. Destroying the people in the room, but only leaving ash and burnt walls where Tony and Peter lay and the girl lay.

"-ny" He could hear someone off in the distance and pushed himself up.

"Tony-." He heard again

The alarms had been turned off along with the bright lights.

"We have to go." She said Peter was already on his feet.

The ringing from the explosion went away after a few moments, and he followed the girl down the hall.

Which reminded Tony, he really needed to stop calling her 'The girl'.

"What's your name?" Tony asked.

She shrugged, "I know my mother's name was Anna Petrov. A guard a long time ago called me Anna as well. So I guess Anna Petrov, or 1084758." She said.

"Anna, you're going to like the Tower. The food here sucks."

She stopped in her tracks, turned and wrapped her arms around Tony. It was so sudden and out of nowhere that Tony didn't know how to react. After a moment of hesitation, he hugged her back.

"Thank you." She said.

"Don't thank me yet, I haven't even gotten us out yet." He chuckled.

"Thank you for even letting me dream of a life out of here." She said her arms dropped and she stepped back, she drifted back into her confident, emotionless face, and continued on as if nothing had happened.

They reached the entrance which was just a door with a million scanners and locks. She places two on both sides, then some around the walls all around the room.

She got Peter attention, signed a message to him then he nodded and turned away.

"We need to get in there. You're going to need to be ready to fire if needed." She said.

Tony walked to the room she mentioned, breaking the window so that he could fire at the soldiers if they got to close. She placed the smallest bomb yet on a wall not far from Tony. She moved a few feet away and set it off.

There wasn't much damage but it shook the floor enough to tell the soldiers where they were. Anna then joined him.

Peter was high on the ceiling. Ready to draw out the troops when it was needed. A fake detonator in hand, so if they tried to keep them from setting the bombs off, they would have the wrong one.

Time moves slowly for the next minute and 32 seconds. The time it took the soldiers to run over to the entrance felt like an eternity. They waited silently, hoping that the soldiers hadn't outsmarted them.

The everything went fast the first people entered and shot at Peter, He moved towards the room little by little bringing all the soldiers into place. Tony and Anna shot from the broken window. He knew to get ready for the explosion the second Peter made it through the window.

She opened the clear lid, Curled into a small ball then pressed the button.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tony's vision went in and out. He saw the ashes and dust swirling around in the air and falling around him. He felt the heat of the fire in the distance.

He saw someone standing above him there a gun pointed directly at Tony. He couldn't control himself, and his mind was slow. He just looked down the barrel wondering what would happen next.

The man dropped on top of Tony, blood splattering onto the floor near him. Anna was above him. She smiled down at Tony about to say something, when her face changed. Her hands went to her stomach blood began to spread.

Before she dropped to the ground she turned shooting the second person she hadn't realized was in the room.

Then she fell near Peter. The blood wasn't excessive, like what you see in movies. He wished it was. He wished he didn't close his eyes watching the girl slowly bleed out.

Loss is such a strange thing.

Tony just lost something.

He didn't realize it would hurt to lose something he barely had.

But it was gone now. _She_ was gone.

And it hurt.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It took little to no time for the Avengers to make it through the wall of cement and rocks covering the door.

Steve and Natasha taking the lead, Clint, and Sam searching the rubble.

Natasha was lying when she said she thought they were alive. But she is good at lying so no one noticed.

"Tony!" Steve yelled, drones scanning the rubble.

Two drones stopped in front of a room. Flying through a broken window then flashing red and setting off a quiet alarm, that signaled the team.

Natasha pushed a dead soldier out of the way from the door, two see five bodies on the ground. Steve pulled a dead girl off of Peter, and Natasha pushed the legs of a soldier off of Tony.

"Pulse," Natasha said.

"Pulse," Steve said. They both let out a sigh of relief

S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors filled around them, connecting wires and IV's.

They were going home.

* * *

 **IM MAD AT THE WEATHER. I WAS PROMISED A LOT OF SNOW AND ALL I GOT WAS THREE INCHES ON A SATURDAY WHICH MEANT SCHOOL ON MONDAY WHICH MEANT TESTS. REEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
